


Satisfying new desires

by alphahel (L1ghttAng3ll)



Series: Tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1ghttAng3ll/pseuds/alphahel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a wonderful time with Boyd and Erica, Isaac visits Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfying new desires

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta’ed, so any typos or grammar mistakes are my own. I haven’t written in so long, so … I’m open for constructive criticism. And sorry for the awful title ~~and ficlet~~.

It all started with Erica and Boyd's open relationship, and Erica's curiosity, she wanted to try something new. But Boyd wasn't for it yet. So Erica asked Isaac. And who would have thought it would awaken something inside Isaac.

Now Isaac is standing, with a flush down to his chest, inside the door opening to Scott's room. Isaac looms like he gave up on buttoning up his shirt and ran to Scott. Scott sits upright in the bed, and smells Isaacs arousal, mixed with the scent of lube and Erica. Isaac takes the first step, walks with a predictor like gate towards Scott.

Scott soon catches onto Isaac intentions, pulling of his shirt as Isaac gets onto the bed. Soon after they have lost all their clothes, Isaac is on the bed his ass in the air. Scott can’t believe the sight before him. Isaac sways his hips, his hole shiny because of the lube.

"Christ Scott, just get into me." Isaac moans.

Scott hesitates and stammers, “Don’t you need some prep?”.

"No Scott, I just came from Erica and Boyd. Erica fucked me, she wanted to try and show to Boyd, how wonderful pegging is. I’m still loose Scott, come on." Isaac growls.

Scott trails his hands down to Isaac's butt. He touches the cheeks, spreading them.

He groans at how Isaac's hole twitches. Isaac makes a purr like sound, “What are you waiting for?”.

Scott lines himself up and starts to push in. He groans when he bottoms out.

It start with a couple of shuddered and slow thrusts. Scott wanting to be sure Isaac is comfortable. But Isaac is impatient, and thrust his hips into Scott’s, with a tilt to them make them both groan. Scott splays himself over Isaac's back, his head just reaching the center of the back.

Scott goes as slow as he can possibly stand, wanting this to last, loving the feeling Isaac all around him.

Isaac shudders and clutches the sheets. A moan is heard above the sound of ripping fabric. As Scott knot starts to form against Isaac's rim. Isaac moans because of the feeling.

Scott growls and holds on, claws just shy of piercing the skin of Isaac's hips.

“Hmm can I knot you Isaac?”, Scott groaned

“Ahh yes…Please, Scott. Knot me”, Isaac breathed.

Scott begins to work his knot inside, as Isaac's throws his head back and his chest hits the bed. When Scott's knot passes Isaac's rim, Scott sinks his teeth into Isaac flesh – to claim him, mark him up – and pushing in as deep as he can to let his knot swell and keep Isaac in place. Muscles pulsed, squeezing Scott tight and when Isaac came, come hitting the sheets, there was no way for Scott to keep his own release at bay. His knot grew even bigger until he couldn't move, only stay still inside of Isaac.

"Wow." Scott exhaled and groaned, rocking his hips forward slightly.

"Ha, you could say that, wow" Isaac replied, grinding back into Scott's hips. "Fuck."

Isaac's looks over his shoulder, cheeks flushed, blonde hair mussed, “Why didn't we do that sooner?”

Scott laughs and maneuvers them onto their sides, “I don’t know, but I’m up for doing this again another time.”, Scott says into Isaac shoulder blades.

Isaac smiles. “Something is up alright.”, Isaac jokes, grinding back onto Scott's knot, making them both groan. “Let’s rest and go for a second round later.”

Scott hummed in agreement.

**Fin**


End file.
